Disney Heroes (franchise)
Disney Heroes is a media franchise by Disney. It was made as a male counterpart to the Disney Princess franchise. With credit to T.H. White, Scheherazade, Howard Pyle, Sir Walter Scott, Henry Gilbert, Edgar Rice Burroughs, J.M. Barrie, Benjamin Tabart, Joss Whedon, Ignatius L. Donnelly, and the many forgotten authors of Arthurian, Greek, and Polynesian mythology Premise King Arthur assembles a team of Disney's greatest heroes to fight back against Hades and his army of both living and dead villains. Think The Avengers. NOTE: Names in italics originate from either source material, or alternate versions Heroes File:King_Arthur.jpg|'King Arthur', King of Camelot File:Hero_Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin, Prince of Thieves File:Hero_Hercules.jpg|Hercules, Son of Zeus File:Maui.png|Maui, Seeker of Immortality File:Robin_Hood.jpg|Robin Hood, Bandit of Sherwood Forest File:Hero_Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle File:Hero_Peter_Pan.jpg|Peter Pan, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up File:Milo_Thatch.png|Milo Thatch, Discoverer of Atlantis File:Flynn Rider transparent.png|Flynn Rider, Guardian of the Golden Hair File:PrincePhillip.jpg|Prince Phillip, Dragon Slayer File:Buzz Lightyear-0.png|Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger File:Gallery beautyandthebeast 01 4fa65432.jpeg|Beast, Master of the Castle IMG_20170313_160103_376.JPG|Captain Jake, the brave young Pirate Captain Supporting Characters ''The Sword in the Stone'' File:Merlin.jpg|Merlin File:Archimedes.png|Archimedes File:Hazel.jpg|Girl Squirrel File:Sir_Ector.gif|Sir Ector File:Black_Knight.jpg|Sir Bart File:Guinevere.jpg|''Guinevere'' File:Llamrei.jpg|''Llamrei'' File:Nimue.jpg|''Nimue'' ''Aladdin'' File:Genie.png|Genie File:Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine File:Abu.jpeg|Abu File:Magic_Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet File:Iago.png|Iago File:The_Sultan.jpg|Sultan File:Eden.jpg|Eden File:Fasir.jpg|Fasir File:Sadira.jpg|Sadira File:Cassim.jpg|Cassim ''Hercules'' File:Megara.jpg|Meg File:Philoctetes.png|Phil File:Pegasus.png|Pegasus File:Icarus.gif|Icarus File:Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra File:Adonis.jpg|Adonis File:Zeus.jpg|Zeus File:Disney_Hera.jpg|Hera File:Disney_Hermes.jpg|Hermes File:Muses.jpg|The Muses ''Moana'' File:Mini_Maui.jpg|Mini Maui File:Moana.png|Moana File:Pua_Moana.jpg|Pua File:Hei_Hei_Moana.jpg|Hei Hei File:Chief_Tui_Profile.jpg|Chief Tui ''Robin Hood'' File:Little_John.jpg|Little John File:Friar_Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck File:Maid_Marian.png|Maid Marian File:Lady_Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck File:Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale File:King_Richard.PNG|King Richard File:Will_Scarlet.PNG|''Will Scarlet'' File:Ivanhoe.jpg|''Ivanhoe'' ''Tarzan'' File:Jungle_Jane.jpg|Jane File:Terk.png|Terk File:Tantor.gif|Tantor File:Kala.jpg|Kala File:Professor_Porter.jpg|Professor Porter File:Usula.jpg|Usula File:Zugor.gif|Zugor File:Mangani.jpg|Mangani File:The_All-Seeing_Elephant.png|The All-Seeing Elephant File:Edgar_Rice_Burroughs.jpg|Edgar Rice Burroughs ''Peter Pan'' File:Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell File:Lost_Boys.jpg|Lost Boys File:Tiger_Lily.png|Tiger Lily File:Wendy_Darling.png|Wendy File:John_Darling.jpg|John File:Michael_Darling.png|Michael ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' File:Kidagahash_Nedakh.png|Kida File:Vincenzo_%22Vinny%22_Santorini.png|Vinny File:Audrey Rocio Ramirez.png|Audrey File:Obby.png|Obby File:Joshua_Strongbear_Sweet.gif|Sweet File:Gaëtan_%22Mole%22_Moliére.gif|Mole File:Jebediah_Allardyce_%22Cookie%22_Farnsworth.gif|Cookie File:Wilhelmina_Packard.gif|Ms. Packard File:Preston_B._Whitmore.gif|Professor Whitmore File:Disney_Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan File:Zoltan.jpg|''Zoltan'' ''Tangled'' File:Princess Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel File:Cassandra.png|Cassandra Sleeping Beauty 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Aurora Toy Story Beauty and the Beast Main Villains Other Rogues ''The Sword in the Stone'' File:Sir_Kay.jpg|Sir Kay File:Sir_Melligrance.jpg|''Sir Melligrance'' File:Lancelot.jpg|''Lancelot'' File:Red_Knight.jpg|''Red Knight'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''King Claudas'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Lucius Tiberius'' File:Vortigan.png|''Vortigan'' File:Cerdic.jpg|''Cerdic'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Sir Accolon'' File:Morgana_le_Fay.png|Morgana le Fay File:Disney_Mordred%3F.jpg|Mordred ''Aladdin'' File:Abis_Mal.jpg|Abis Mal File:Prince_Achmed.jpg|Prince Achmed File:Mechanicles.jpg|Mechanicles File:Disney_Mirage.jpg|Mirage File:Disney_Saleen.jpg|Saleen File:Mukhtar.jpeg|Mukhtar File:Sa%27luk.gif|Sa'luk File:The_Ethereal.jpg|The Ethereal File:Nasira.png|Nasira File:Amuk_Moorah.jpg|Amuk Moorah File:Mozenrath-full.jpg|Mozenrath ''Hercules'' File:Nessus.jpg|Nessus File:Phantasos.jpg|Phantasos File:Antaeus.png|Antaeus File:Disney_Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis File:Galatea.JPG|Galatea File:King_Minos.jpg|King Minos File:Circe.png|Circe File:Hecate.png|Hecate File:Ra.jpg|Ra File:Typhon.jpg|Typhon File:Echidna.jpg|Echidna File:Kronos.jpg|'Kronos', Father of the Gods ''Moana'' File: File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Long Rock'' File:Placeholder1.jpg File:Irawaru.jpg|''Irawaru'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Maru'' File:Placeholder1.jpg File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Pea-pea the Eight-Eyed'' File:Maui-Slows-Down-The-Sun.jpg|''Te Ra'' File:Placeholder1.jpg File:Hina_Kuluua.jpg|''Hina Kuluua'' File:Tūmatauenga.jpg|''Tūmatauenga'' File:Hine-nui-te-pō.jpg|''Hine-nui-te-pō'' ''Robin Hood'' File:Captain_Crocodile.gif|Captain Crocodile File:Red_Gill.jpg|''Red Gill'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Richard Illbeast the Beggar Spy'' File:Sheriff_of_Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham File:The_Abbot_of_St._Mary%27s.jpg|''Abbot of St. Mary's'' File:Bishop_of_Hereford.gif|''Bishop of Hereford'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Sir Baldwin the Killer'' File:Sir_Isenbart_de_Baleme.jpg|''Sir Isenbart de Baleme'' File:Guy_of_Gisborne.gif|''Guy of Gisborne'' File:Placeholder1.jpg|''Red Roger of Doncaster'' File:Prioress_of_Kirklees.jpg|''Prioress of Kirklees'' ''Tarzan'' File:Zutho.png|Zutho File:Gunda.jpg|Gunda File:Thaddeus_Hunt.png|Thaddeus Hunt File:Disney_Tublat.jpg|Tublat File:Ian_McTeague.jpg|Ian McTeague File:Samuel_T._Philander.jpg|Samuel T. Philander File:Lady Waltham.png|Lady Waltham File:Lord_Staquait.png|Lord Staquait File:Count_Nikolas_Rokoff.jpg|Count Nikolas Rokoff File:Robert_Canler.png|Robert Canler File:Disney_Queen_La.jpg|Queen La ''Peter Pan'' File:King_Zongo.jpg|King Zongo File:Sea_Witch.jpg|Sea Witch File:Doctor_Undergear.jpg|Doctor Undergear File:Beatrice_La_Beak.jpg|Beatrice la Beak File:Grim_Buccaneer.jpg|Grim Buccaneer File:ShiverJack.jpg|ShiverJack File:Captain_Wraith.png|Captain Wraith File:Dread.jpg|Dread File:Shade_the_Shadow_Pirate.png|Shade File:Classic_Blackbeard.jpg|''Blackbeard'' File:Lord_Fathom.png|Lord Fathom ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' File:Atlantis-_Page_089.jpg|''Tweedledee and Tweedledum'' File:Ashtin_Carnaby.png|Ashton Carnaby File:Placeholder1.jpg File:Helga_Sinclair.jpg|Helga Sinclair File:Placeholder1.jpg File:Fenton_Q._Harcourt.png|Fenton Harcourt File:Placeholder1.jpg File:Edgar_Vulgud.jpg|Edgar Volgud File:Chakashy.jpg|Chakashy File:Erik_Hellstrom_again.jpg|Erik Hellstrom File:Viking_Lord.jpg|Viking Lord ''Tangled'' ''Sleeping Beauty'' Toy Story Beauty and the Beast = Monsters TV Series Merchandise Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Category:TV Series Category:Disney/Pixar Category:TV Shows Category:Franchise